


All the Gold is in Your Hands

by Ronni_Right



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Torture, Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Boss Percival Graves, Newt isn't shy when Percy around, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Protective Original Percival Graves, newt scamander - Freeform, or when he is in a danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right
Summary: "He'll come after me, that true. But the only ones that will die are you.”Newt replied hoarsely, swallowing to ease the dryness in his throat. The bastards had been stingy with the water and even though it hurt to speak, he was done remaining silent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [All the Gold is in Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937577) by [Ronni_Right](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right)



> Thanks to my dear Velocity_Owl87. It's such a great pleasure to work with you as you make pure diamonds.

~ O ~

_ Blood was everywhere. It was thick and pungent. It ran down his fingers, arms, torso and legs, settling in a dark stain on the concrete. _

_ He was a member of a bad Hollywood blockbuster now handcuffed to a chair, naked, with deep scratches and bites all over his pale skin. _

_ The vultures was circling around him. _

_ Inhaling his fear. _

_ Laughing at him. _

_ Looking at him as he was as a wondrous little animal. _

_ Staring down at him. _

_ Newt closed his eyes, licking dry chapped lips. There was a metallic taste on the tongue. He felt how the  cold was wrapping him around, dulling his pain. The cold minimised his suffering. _

_ He couldn’t really feel his broken fingers. _

_ He blacked out several times. And was brought back to consciousness when he was doused by icy water. And every time that happened he regretted that death did not take him to its palace. _

_ They looked down on him and took pleasure in his pain while they took turns slicing into him. _

_ That was how they claimed him, since they wouldn’t claim him in another more intimate way. They couldn’t. Unless they wanted to die in screaming agony, that was. _

_ The Bond between Alpha and Omega was so strong that neither the alpha nor the omega could have sex with someone else. Well, unless they wanted to kill that other person, that was.  _

_ “He's coming for you. When he does, we will kill him. Then we can have some fun with you, baby”  _

_ One of them said as he tilted Newt’s chin up to look at him. _

_ The man's face was a few inches from him. He smelled of cheap swill and tobacco smoke. _

_ Newt  looked at him and spat in his face. With his hands and feet tied, it was the only way that he could defy them and he took it.  _

_ “He'll come after me, that true. But the only ones that will die are you.”  _

_ Newt replied hoarsely, swallowing to ease the dryness in his throat. The bastards had been stingy with the water and even though it hurt to speak, he was done remaining silent.  _

_ “You would say that, you little bitch.” _

_ The man sneered as he ran a finger down Newt’s cheek and smearing the blood. He struck Newt again so hard that Newt was knocked to the ground and left there, wondering how long it would take Percival to get there.  _

~ O ~

There was really a lot of blood at first, fresh and thick and coating everything. Now, when he almost died from its loss, there was only a small trickle of it. 

The concrete beneath him had long lost its  grey colour and was now almost black from having absorbed Newt’s blood.

He did not know how much time he had spent in this small room, lying on the dirty mattress. Perhaps he had been held there just days. Or weeks. Or maybe months.  He had long lost track of time. 

Curling into a ball, he let his mind wander to a different time and place.

In another place where his alpha’s hand were not stained with the blood. In another place where his alpha followed the laws and enforced them. In this other reality, where things weren’t as confused and complicated as they were in this one. 

He recalled the pain of a gun being jammed into his temple when an unknown man broke into his veterinary clinic. He had done this after he had demanded that Newt help his boss, promising to shoot him if he didn’t. 

Newt had. He had a strong sense of self-preservation and sense of compassion. That had been while he had become a vet after all.

Compassion led him to this place,where he had been abused and threatened.

The Alpha was injured and there was no way that he, as an Omega, could leave him to die. He would have saved him even without a gun at his temple.

The Alpha had a reputation. A dangerous reputation that would have made even a hardened criminal blanch. He was the Four Horsemen rolled into one person, leaving a trail of death and destruction in his wake. 

And Newt’s innocence was trapped within this pitch black darkness.

The Alpha had broad shoulders, large hands and the body of a fighter with well-defined muscles in which power lay coiled. 

The sunlight disappeared in his dark hair.

Bright flames burned in his eyes.

Newt was burning in him.

~ O ~

The man appears to be head snake of the nest. He came several times and froze in the doorway. He looks at Newt so sharply that Newt feels as if he is trying to get under his skin.

“I still wonder how you managed to tame him. You, of course, are beautiful. I especially like your mouth. A mouth that was just created to suck dicks. But where did he find in you?”

Newt didn’t know what was so special about him. He was an introverted person and had problems communicating with other people. He was awkward and had social skills of a child, rather than the man he was. It was those tics that had made alphas avoid him. Even with his looks being what they were, Alphas tended to avoid him, so he really was curious as to what this alpha saw in him. 

He really would. 

~ O ~

“I never thought he'd be able to find someone who would captivate him as you have. No one has before. Yet you have and you became everything to him. How did you manage it, is what I’d like to know. How?”

Silence fell between them and as it stretched out into an uncomfortable lull between them, it hit Newt that the man was jealous. The man would like to take Newt’s place in the Alpha’s eyes, but his Alpha wouldn’t even glance his way. His Alpha had great taste and he wouldn’t stoop so low as to even consider  _ him. _

His Alpha valued strength, and this man had none. He had the arrogance, but not the actual power to back his claims. So he was beneath his Alpha’s notice.  

In his Alpha’s world, there was only one king. And he was it.

~ O ~

_ Percival does not move and only stares at him. Newt shyly looks away, turns and slowly lowers himself onto the cock waiting for him. At the action Graves can’t help the low growl that escapes his throat. He catches Newt unawares and switches their positions, so that Newt is no longer above him, but below him, blushing fiercely at the change. _

_ “You are so beautiful.” _

_ Percival whispers in his ear his breath blowing hot over his temple. Newt mewls and wraps his arms around Percival’s shoulders. He draws closer to him and kisses him greedily, nearly devouring Percival with his eagerness. _

_ “I want you. I want to feel your knot.”  _

_ Newt mewls as he breaks the kiss, biting Percival’s bottom lip as he speaks. _

_ There’s not too much difference in their heights, but when the alpha looms over him like a huge shadow, Newt shivers in both anticipation and fear. _

_ Percival is a loaded gun. You never know when it will shoot. _

_ As a beast of prey, he is ready to pounce. The beast is deadly and can kill with his stiletto claws. In just one blow, he can flay a person open. _

_ Newt isn’t afraid.  _

_ He is looking forward to it. _

~ O ~

He wakes up to sharp sounds. In the distance, he can recognise the rapid stutter of machine gun fire. Someone's body hits the door, and Newt crawls into a corner, covering his ears with his hands and squinting so much that his vision goes spotty. 

They came for him.

Now to find out if they are friend or foe.

He hears the cries and howls of agony that are accompanied by the deafening sounds of rapid gunfire. 

He waits.

~ O ~

_ For the first time ever he is under fire. He stands there, not knowing what to do, but Percival drags him along under the bar. _

_ His eyes are burning brightly, like banked coals. _

_ “I'm sorry. This wasn’t the first date I had in mind for us.” _

_ He presses a kiss on Newt’s cheek that feels like a brand upon his skin. _

_ Newt touches the spot that Graves kissed and watches as he emerges from under the desk and shoots. _

_ Someone collapses and promptly gets showered by a fall of alcohol.  _

_ Percival looks down and orders Newt to stay put, adding that it’s going to be over in a moment. _

_ True to his words, it does. _

~ O ~

He makes his first kill a month later to protect his Alpha.

He stops counting those who fell from Percival protecting him.

~ O ~

 

Graves standing in the doorway. In his hand there is a M4 Carbine. He looks crazy, his eyes wide and wild and his usually impeccable hair a mess. His power is held barely in check and it is so overwhelming that it forces Newt to his knees.  He can’t fight it. He doesn’t have the strength. Nor does he want to.

“Percival.”

He breathes out the name before he bares his neck and submits.

~ O ~

Newt grins with bloodless lips, slowly opening his eyes, when a hot hand firmly clasps his cold hand. It’s dark outside the car, the night black as velvet and starless. He’s disoriented and he can’t figure out what part of the country they are.

They rush out and head for the highway like the hounds of hell are after them. Percival takes him away from the nightmare in his black Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat.

In the rearview mirror, he catches a glimpse of the light off the roadsters and he starts trembling.

“It's just a Theseus, Francis and Paul. We killed everyone and burned down the warehouse. Don’t worry. It’s alright.”

Percival reassured him as he cast anxious glances at his trembling Omega.

Newt lets himself be reassured by his Alpha’s words and checks his state. He’s wrapped in Graves black coat. It’s large and it is warm. It is saturated in Percival’s scent. It is calming to his frayed nerves and he sticks his nose in his collar, trying to breathe deeply the smell of home.

God, how he wants to wash other people's scents! How he wants to scrub away their touches! He wants to wash away all the dirt.

He hopes to be able to wash away all this.

“How much longer?”

His throat is still dry and rough and his words are a hoarse whisper

Percival hands him a bottle of water and goes faster.

“Two days.”

Percival tells him softly.

“It's my fault”

They both know that this last statement was true. But Newt wasn’t going to say it. Not when it had been his choice to stay with Percival, despite knowing the risks. 

And even now he didn’t regret a choice he made a few years ago.

“You found me.That’s all that matters.” 

Newt shoves the bottle in the glove box, burrows deeper into the coat and climbed over the lever. He sticks his nose into his Alpha’s strong neck and peppers his jaw and face with kisses. He sticks his hand down Percival’s trousers, but Percival grabbed his wrist and pulled it out.

“Newt. This is not what you need right now.” 

It’s quiet and matter of fact, but Newt can detect a small trace of something else. Something that sounded a lot like a plea.

He looks to Newt as if he was a desperate beast. The fight has temporarily gone out of him and this is not a familiar sight to Newt. 

It’s the look of a cornered beast, rather than the look of victory that Newt was expecting.

“I want you.” 

Newt whispers. He’s still trying to get his hands in his belt. He’s breathing hard into Graves’ neck.

It's not like him. But he needs Percival. He needs  to feel his heavy weight on his, his lips on his, his hands on his hips. He would like to see hickeys, bruises and bites on his skin.

“It’s the adrenaline. You’re looking for an outlet for it. It’ll pass once you crash.”

Graves delicately removes Newt’s hand from his belt. He does not look at him. He grips the wheel harder and bites the inside of his cheek to keep his own arousal in check. He’s not immune to the adrenaline rush either.

“Will you fill me up with your cum, Percival?” 

Newt breathes into Percival’s ear.

He doesn’t even need to hear the answer. His Alpha’s scent gets strong enough to completely fill the car and Newt happily breathes it in. 

~ O ~

_ Percy's lips are dry and hot as they aggressively covered his mouth. A strong hand tenderly embraces him. Newt moans, throwing his head back and giving excellent access to the delicate neck to make it easier to be marked. _

_ “I want you to bear my children. So when you’re  pregnant anyone who dares to look at you will know who you belong to.” _

_ Graves hovers over him as he says this while his right hand strokes Newt’s sunken belly. _

_ Newt feels his face burn at the words. _

~ O ~

He wakes up in warm water. Percival slowly and gently runs the washcloth over his body. The blood is gone, long scrubbed away. His wounds probably look terrible, but he knows that they will soon be patched up and hidden from view.

Percival is shirtless and wearing soft pants. Only Newt has the right to see him like this. Without this armor. Percival is cruel and dangerous. Only to outsiders though. At home, only Newt gets to see this side of him.

He is very jealous. No one can not touch his property, and Newt belongs to him, body and soul. He belongs completely to this demon. 

~ O ~

_ “Oh My God. Did you know with whom you’re involved?!” _

_ Tina shouts at him, her glass slipping from her hand as she yells. Ice tea splashes the entire kitchen, but no one cares at that moment. Newt’s new Alpha is the focus. _

_ “He's the head of the crime family, Newt!”  _

_ She raises her voice, as though trying to convince him.  _

_ “If he ever lands in jail, you can guarantee that he’s never getting out! Not with everything he’s done!!” _

_ Newt afraid to look at her. He feels her gaze burning his skin, but he still won’t give in. _

_ “Then why is he still free?” _

_ Tina visibly deflates at the question. Her anger is still there, but the fight leaves her. She looks with dark sad eyes and confirms what he already knows _

_ “Not enough evidence and powerful friends in the right places.” _

_ She's a cop. He should stop talking to her now. But they’re friends. He and Tina and Tina’s sister Queenie. They’ve known each other for years. It’s not an easy connection to break and he finds he can’t and doesn’t really want to either. _

_ “Are you in love with him?”  _

_ Queenie asks, looking directly at him as she speaks. _

_ She is also concerned, like her older sister, but she doesn’t seem angry. _

_ He doesn’t know how to express these feelings rushing through him. Seething in him when Percival's not there. Burning him every time Percival looks at him. Touches him. Kisses him.  _

_ They can talk about everything and nothing. Silence is comfortable between them. They can either go out or stay in and watch tv. Tell each other their deepest and darkest secrets.  _

_ Newt only has this with Graves. No one else has come close. _

_ Queenie knows this by just one glance.  _

_ “It seems to me that Mr. Graves is not a bad man, if our Newt loves him.”  _

_ She says warmly, reassuring her sister.  _

_ “You always knew how to tame the wildest of beasts. Mr. Graves didn’t stand a chance. Of course he fell victim to your charms.” _

_ She whispers, the words only for his ears. _

~ O ~

Graves bites his lip, looking at him. Newt stares back, sees his frown. Sees the dark circles under his eyes and the tension still coiled up inside his Alpha.

He reaches out and cards his fingers through the dark and silvery hair.  Percy rubs his cheek on Newt’s hand, like a big cat. He takes his hand, kissing each finger and leaning on the edge of the bathtub.

“Forgive me. Perhaps you'd better find another alpha, which take care of you.”

His shoulders are stiff, and his voice is full of fear…As well as full of menace to the new alpha Newt chooses.

“Percy,” he gently calls his alpha, “Look at me, please.”

Graves looks at him. He is uncertain and he is still frowning. And Newt smoothes the wrinkle between the eyebrows. He runs his fingers down the line of Percival’s nose. He outlines his lips. The lips beneath his fingers are warm, rough. He wants to feel them on his body.

“I had chosen you, Percival. I choose you now. And I always will choose you. You are  who you are. It was selfish to think that I'll be able to change you. You accept me for who I am. I love you and will never choose another.”

He says slowly, trying to articulate the depths of his feelings to his Alpha. 

He always understands him without words. But he has to make effort now.

“I will never let you go.” Percival swears.

Newt knows that Percival will always uphold his vow.

Graves will defend him with life.

How did he so many times before.And how he will do so again. And again.

He will always be two steps ahead. Had always been two steps ahead.

This episode was an anomaly. Newt knows it won’t ever happen again.

Percival rises to his feet, takes his trousers off and  climbs into the tub behind Newt. He presses a light kiss on the side of Newt’s neck then wraps around Newt tightly, but not painfully.

“No internal bleeding. You’ll spend some weeks in the cast though” he says, soaping Newt’s hair, massaging head.

“The slashes will heal, but there’s going to be scars. Nothing to be done about that.”

They aren’t strangers to scars. Percy’s body is littered with scars from bullets and knives. Newt’s body is also a roadmap of claws, bites and stings. He can now add slashes to the list.

Strong fingers lather the shampoo into his hair gently. Percival knows what he’s about, careful to not press too hard on sore spots on his scalp. Newt leans back onto Graves shoulder and closes his eyes. Apart from Theseus, no one has washed his hair in years.

“It's not the worst thing that I could have ended up with.”

The worst would be to lose each other, and they are both painfully aware of the outcome. That’s why Newt isn’t surprised by Percival’s next words.

“The worst would be to lose you.”

Newt interlaces their fingers on belly. And keeps silent because it is his worst nightmare to lose Percival. He wouldn’t survive it. He knows this.

“I want a baby, Perce. Our baby.” 

He says, quite abruptly into the silence that fell between them.

“I thought it was necessary to wait for the right moment. Then, it is always a good time when we're together.”

He explained apologetically. Percival hums as he thinks about it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You know that I love you?”

“Yes-”

“Shh. I thought you was an angel when the anesthesia wore off. I saw you and  I thought: “How could I deserve such a creature?” Then it turned out that I'm alive because of you, and I owed you. It wasn’t just a feeling borne out of a sense of duty. From the moment I saw you, I knew I'd never find anyone like you. You won me over, you tamed me. You make me better. And my darkness fades when you are with me.”

Newt lifts up his head, demanding kiss.

They’re not in the best position for kissing, so Percival gives him a quick peck on the lips and pulls away.

“We need to get to the bed.”

“I am utterly knackered. I don’t really think I could make it to bed.”

Newt doesn’t want to sleep, but he is utterly drained from his ordeal.

“You think I can’t carry you?”

He nips Newt’s thigh playfully, making Newt squawk.

“I don’t know, can you?”

Newt asks coyly.

They are both well aware of the answer to this question. Percival could easily carry him and then some.

Percival pinches Newt’s swollen nipple, making him hiss. Yet the feeling is so good that Newt can’t help but instinctively lean forward for Percival to keep playing with his nipple.

“You know what I’m capable of.”

Percival growls, nipping at his thigh again and making Newt give out a breathy gasp.

Oh he knows. He knows.

~ O ~

The bed is soft and wonderful. Their mixed scents fill the room and he licks his dry lips as he looks, straight into Percival’s dark gaze. He wants his alpha took care of him.

Percival hovers above him like predatory shadow. He is a predator born and bred, and he's going to take something that belongs to him. Newt is not going to resist. He can feel himself getting wet, and he looks away when Percival gets closer and pulls Newt’s hips to lie flush with his groin.

Newt feels the heat from Percival’s' body and feels the need to touch him skin to skin.

Percival’s lips are hot, but smooth, as opposed to his own weather-beaten ones. Percival pulls away from Newt’s touch. He doesn’t want his hair to be played with. Newt doesn’t let him and bites his lower lip and intertwines his fingers into the soft hair. It’s then that he feels Percival probing at his entrance with a gentle finger.

When they are no longer have enough air, they pull apart from each other, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

“Let me take care of you?”

Percival asks, leaning over his body, leaving  kisses from top to bottom.

“It's your prerogative to ever since we started dating.” 

Newt says through a gasp, lowering his eyes and looking longingly at Percival’s groin.

In response, Percival pushes Newt’s legs apart to settle there, as if he belongs there between. He leans toward the Newt’s neck, licking it and rubbing his groin on his hard standing dick.

“You were only twenty, and I was thirty-four.”

Percival pulls away from his neck, rises and sits on his knees, clasping his hand and slowly drawing it on his cock. 

“Now you're twenty-five, and I’m thirty-nine. You're so young.”

“You're still full of energy”

His lips are burning and the wet trail of kisses is drying on his skin, making it tingle.

“Do you think tomorrow my omega will not be able to get out of bed?” 

Percival presses into him with two fingers, stretches him and licks his sensitive prick.

“I think that we won’t leave the bed until the next week”

Newt hides face in the crook of his elbow.

Percival grins and gets on top of Newt. He outlines Newt’s lips with the pad of his finger and gently presses down on his bottom lip, demanding entrance, which Newt allows.

“We won’t.” 

Percival replies before he licks his broad hand and grabs Newt’s dick and runs his hand along it painfully slowly. He moves his other hand to Newt’s entrance and slips two fingers inside. The walls inside are soft and elastic. He takes a deep breath, imagining how good is inside. He adds another finger, and Newt moans with pleasure. He flexes his fingers, pushing and wondering:

“Does it feel good?”

“A- Yes, please!”

Percival smiles and begins to move faster.

His lips are dry, and Newt wets them while moaning softly. His stomach muscles are tensed, sweat roll down his neck. Percival pulls his fingers out and lets go of Newt’s dick He then rests his hands on either side of his lover's head. Newt reaches up to his ear lobe, bites it and grabs the waist down.

Percival’s face is sweaty and overheated. Newt below him has red marks on his neck and is open mouthed and gasping impatiently for more. It is this sight that has Percival recognizing that Newt Scamander is the person he was looking for all his life. This causes his heart to beat even faster, even though he thought that was impossible.

He wants Newt belonged to him completely, so that no one ever dares to encroach on his property. The idea that someone can take away Newt wakes his aggression, and Percival growls in response before he leans in to capture Newt’s lips.

He can’t wait any longer and without any more preamble, thrusts into Newt.

His hands left bruises on the thighs, but Newt, not noticing it, pulls him closer and wordlessly asks him to go deeper. But Percival presses him to the bed and grabs his hands, pulling them over his head and pinning him there. Newt mewls impatiently, but Percival ignores him.

Newt doesn’t have to wait long though. Perciva thrusts again. This time going deeply as was asked of him, while licking a drop of sweat on Newt’s parted lips. Newt raises his head for another kiss.Their lips are swollen, moist, reddened.

Percival moves smoothly, slowly, teasing them both. He pulls away from the kiss and noisy breathing and small kisses paves the path from the temple to the collarbone. When sharp teeth bite his nipple, Newt hisses at the sharp pain. He scores his short fingernails down Percival’s back, leaving red lines, and then pulls Percival’s hair. Newt kisses him again.

The stone cannot hold back, especially on particularly strong shocks. Vibrations pass through his body, yielding to the next portion of pulsating pleasure. 

Percival again returns hands on Newt’s hips where his hands have already made bruises and presses hard into them, making more of them.

He’s getting close, he’s going to come and his hands bite deeper into Percival’s shoulders. His  toes are curling and his emotions are leaving him completely staggered. If he wasn’t lying down, he would have probably collapsed. It is that strong.

He loudly shouting Percival’s name, clasping in his arms, finely trembling, arching on the bed and letting go.  He watches as beads of sweat run down Percy’s body, his eyes twinkling in the dark room.

Percival does not cease to move when he sees the cum splattered on Newt’s abdomen and chest. His movements become faster and chaotic as all out. He does not restrain himself, pushing as deep as he can. And after three more thrusts he comes, his voice loud and hoarse as he does. Newt shudders and he clenches around Percival’s knot. 

The knot presses nicely inside of him. Once again, Newt scents Percival completely. He's exhausted, his eyes are sliding shut and he spreads cum all over their bodies. 

“We will do it until I am  carrying our child” 

Newt mumbles, his tongue thick with post orgasm bliss.

“And not just only for our children.” Percival strokes his hip. They’re stuck together until his knot goes down and he knows better than to try and touch an overly sensitive Omega at this point. 

He smiles, completely sated and hugs Newt tightly, but not enough to hurt/

“I don’t ever want to lose you. If I ever lost you, I’d burn the earth to avenge you. I can promise you that.”

Percival pressed his nose to Newt’s neck and inhaled his scent.

“Don’t want to get lost. Don’t let me go.”

Newt murmured, meaning every single word he said.

“Never” 

Percival promised and  kisses him on the cheek.

Percival Graves always keeps his promises.

Maybe their lives are not as sweet as sugar.

But Newt can sleep calmly, confident that he always has Percival Graves’ back.


End file.
